Timidité Combative
by Dawny-chan
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si Reno avait décidé de deviner qui occupe les pensées de son coéquipier ? Rude ne dira rien, comme à son habitude, mais son regard le trahit... 2 ou 3 chapitres prévus, M pour violence et lemon


Bonjour ! Alors me voici de retour (je profites que personne ne publies en ce moment ... oui, je suis vilaine !) pour une fic courte (2 ou 3 chapitres seulement). J'ai glissé quelques légères références à Banal Fantasy à l'intérieur donc certaines personnes ne pourront pas comprendre les deux passages concernés. Merci à Nyny d'avoir servi de public-test ! Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

- Allez je te dis !

- Reno... soupira son collègue.

- Mais allez Rudo ! Je suis en train de te réorganiser ta vie sentimentale là ! Fais un effort !

- Parle moins fort, tu vas nous faire repérer.

- Changes pas de sujet !

Comme attirée par les éclats de voix de Reno, la propriétaire du bar dans lequel les deux Turks s'étaient arrêtés pour boire un verre après leur mission s'approcha d'eux.

- Un problème messieurs ? demanda-t-elle avec sa voix douce.

- Mis à part que nos verres sont vides, tout va pour le mieux ! fit le rouquin en montrant sa choppe.

- C'est une invitation à te resservir ?

- T'as tout compris, Poulette !

- Et pour toi ? La même chose ?

La gorge soudainement trop serrée pour formuler une phrase cohérente, Rude répondit par un hochement de tête. Quand la brune se tourna pour remplir les choppes vides au robinet à bière, Reno lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus à son collègue, bien protégé par les verres teintés de ses lunettes de soleil.

- J'te jure, t'es super coincé, mec ! C'est pas bien compliqué d'emballer une nana pas trop moche quand même !

Quand la barmaid revint avec les consommation qu'elle posa devant les deux hommes, elle se pencha au-dessus de son bar, mettant bien en valeur son décolleté plongeant et bien garni. Elle saisit le col de la chemise de Reno et approcha son visage rapidement mais sans brusquerie de celui du rouquin, comme si elle voulait l'embrasser avec fougue, ce qui mit mal à l'aise une certaine personne. Elle s'arrêta à quelques millimètres seulement des lèvres pourtant tentantes du Turk et lui murmura assez fort pour que Rude l'entende:

- La prochaine fois que tu t'avises à m'appeler "Poulette", je te transforme en pâté à Chocobo, compris ?

Le rouquin hocha la tête, étonné par la réaction si radicale de la barmaid. Elle s'éloigna de lui en le repoussant, ce qui faillit le faire tomber du tabouret de bar sur lequel il était assis depuis le début de la soirée. Alors qu'elle allait servir un autre de ses clients, le rouquin demanda à son collègue:

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

Rude lui répondit simplement par un haussement d'épaule avant de commencer à vider sa chope, rapidement suivit par Reno.

- Hey, mec, t'as besoin de te trouver une copine, reprit-il en observant d'un rapide coup d'oeil les représentantes de la gente féminines présentes dans la salle. Et me dis pas non parce que je sais bien que ça fait presque 3 ans que t'es sorti avec personne. Sérieux, comment tu tiens sexuellement ?

- Reno ...

- Allez, dis ! Tu fais comment ?

- Je ne répondrais pas à ta question.

- Alleeeeeez !

Le silence de Rude lui répondit et en bon têtu qu'il était, Reno décida qu'il allait faire cracher le morceau coûte que coûte. Il vida la moitié de sa bière pour se donner du courage et entama la séance d'interrogatoire qui promettait d'être longue:

- T'as eu personne depuis Chelsea, sinon j'aurai été au courant tout de suite ... Donc forcément t'as quelqu'un en secret... C'est qui ?

- Non.

- Allez, dis c'est qui !

- Reno ... soupira le Turk en replaçant ses lunettes de soleil.

- Alleeeeeeeeeeez !

- Non.

- C'est la secrétaire de l'accueil de la WRO ?

- ...

- Nan, ça ne peut pas être elle, trop vieille. Hummm ... Elise ? Tu sais, la serveuse du 36e sous-sol qui avait un super petit cul ...

- Reno ...

- Ah bah nan, pas assez accessible pour toi ... Rha mais tu me facilites vraiment pas la tâche !

- ...

- Allez Rudo ! Dis-moi qui c'est !

- Non.

- Alleeeeeeeeeez !

- Non.

- Tu veux pas changer de réponses ? Tu sais dire que ça ou quoi ?

- ...

- T'es lourd, mec !

Rude ne répondit pas, comme à son habitude, et termina sa bière tout en observant derrière ses verres teintés la barmaid s'affairer à nettoyer quelques verres sales dans l'eau savonneuse. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle tourna la tête et rencontra le regard du Turk à la peau sombre. Elle lui sourit un peu, ce qui le fit trouver quelque chose d'intéressant au fond de sa chope. Pendant que Reno énumérait toutes ses conquêtes potentielles, il termina sa consommation en silence.

- Tu t'es quand même pas tapé Elena ?

- ...

- Sérieux, j'y crois pas ! J'ai même pas pu l'avoir à cause de ses "Tseng par-ci, Tseng par-là" et toi tu couches avec, pas de problèmes ! Va vraiment falloir que je revoie mes techniques de drague ...

- T'es ridicule ...

- Quoi ? Je suis pas jaloux, si c'est ce que tu crois.

- ...

- 'Pis de toute façon j'ai toutes les filles que je veux, quand je veux ...

- Et Elena ? le taquina un peu Rude pour détourner le sujet de la conversation.

Reno regarda son meilleur ami avant de vider sa chope, une moue vexée plantée sur les lèvres.

- Ouais nan mais elle j'pourais pas, c'est comme une p'tite soeur pour moi ... Bon ok, je me la taperai bien quand même ...

- ...

- Me regarde pas comme ça ! J'te jure, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me chauffe à chaque fois qu'elle est dans mon champ de vision. Si elle continue, je vais pas pouvoir me retenir de lui sauter dessus. J'ai trop l'impression qu'elle me nargue, mec !

Alors que Reno listait tous les atouts physiques de la dernière recrue des Turks, l'attention de Rude fut attirée par un mouvement dans la salle. Au fond de la salle, près de la porte, la barmaid était en train de servir un petit groupe de jeunes adultes. Une fois les consommations déposées sur la table de bois sombre, elle remit rapidement en place une mèche de cheveux qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de venir traîner devant ses yeux avant de prendre des verres vides sur une autre et de retourner derrière son comptoir pour les laver.

- Eh, mec, t'as couché avec ou pas ?

- Non.

- Alors tu t'es pas vidé depuis 3 ans ? Comment c'est humainement possible ça ? Tu dois trop être en manque !

- ...

- 'Faut remédier à ça ... attend deux secondes, je vais te retrouver le numéro d'une fille super canon et super douée, elle va régler ton problème dès ce soir si tu veux.

- Non merci.

- Ah nan mais si ! Un homme normalement constitué ne peut pas se passer de sexe aussi longtemps, c'est virilement pas possible.

- ...

- A moins que ... t'es passé du côté obscur de la sexualité ?

- Je suis totalement hétéro, ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que tu m'as demandé...

- Alors comment tu fais ?

- Je ne répondrais pas.

- Alleeeeeez !

- Non.

- Tu veux pas le dire à ton meilleur pote ?

- Tu parles trop, Reno.

Le rouquin se concentra sur le fond de sa chope où quelques traces de mousse subsistaient et se mit à réfléchir sur le cas de son meilleur ami: s'il n'était pas homosexuel et s'il n'avait pas eu de relations avec des filles, alors soit il s'était effectivement abstenu pendant 3 ans - ce qui paraissait impossible - soit il se "soulageait" tout seul.

- Dis, Rude ...

- Quoi ?

- Tu penses à qui en le faisant ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Allez, fais pas l'innocent, tu sais de quoi je veux parler.

- ...

- Bah si, si t'es pas gay et que tu vois personne, alors forcément tu t'offres des plaisir solitaires ...

Alors que Rude commençait à rougir, il se reprit pour paraître le plus neutre que jamais.

- C'est personnel.

- Alleeeeeez ! Tu peux le dire à ton meilleur pote, non ?

- Je ne te demande pas avec qui tu couches, moi.

- Parce que la liste serait trop longue !

Reno éclata de rire, fier de lui, faisant se retourner les quelques clients encore présents dans le bar à cette heure tardive. Rude, un peu mal à l'aise, jeta un énième regard à la barmaid, ce qui n'échappa pas à la vigilance du rouquin.

- Eh, mec ...

- hum ?

- Entre nous, elle te plaît toujours autant Tifa ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, un sourire malicieux fixé à ses lèvres.

- Qu-quoi ? Je ... ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu te rappelles pas ? L'année dernière, en mission à Gongaga, tu nous avais avoué que tu ...

- Désolée de vous interrompre, Messieurs, mais c'est l'heure de fermeture du bar, interrompit Tifa en essuyant le comptoir avec un chiffon propre.

Reno se leva du tabouret sur lequel il était assis, suivit de près par son partenaire de mission qui avait déposé de quoi payer leurs consommations sur le bois sombre avant de partir.

- À demain, Poulette ! lança Reno avant de se prendre un coup derrière la tête de la part de son coéquipier, ce qui fit légèrement sourire la barmaid.

Une fois les deux hommes disparus derrière les battants de la porte, elle retourna au comptoir nettoyer les chopes des deux hommes quand elle se souvenu d'une chose qu'elle devait leur demander impérativement. Tifa se précipita à la porte et l'ouvrit avant d'interpeller le grand Turk qui se retourna au son de sa voix :

- Eh, Rude !

- Tifa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venue te demander si … euh… tu voulais bien t'entraîner un peu avec moi un de ces jours … Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu refuses, tu dois être occupé avec ton travail et …

- Non, je … ça ne me dérange pas…

- C'est vrai ?

Rude acquiesça, un peu gêné par la situation.

- Merci. Ce week end, ça te dit ?

- Euh ... pourquoi pas ?

- Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. À bientôt !

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Tifa lui tourna le dos pour rentrer dans son bar et terminer son nettoyage du soir. De son côté, Rude ne put s'empêcher de sourire imperceptiblement, heureux d'avoir pu parler à celle qui obsédait ses pensées sans avoir envie de s'enfuir en courant. Il marcha vers le siège de la WRO où il résidait temporairement avec Reno pour leur prêter main forte, le cœur léger, impatient d'aller s'entraîner avec Tifa.


End file.
